Merlin Q and A!
by minipeacemonkey
Summary: this is a merlin question and answer send in your question to the Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own anything **

**MPM:Hello and welcome to Merlin Q and A say hi everyone **

**Merlin:Hi **

**Arthur:Do I have to? **

**MPM:Yes unless you want me to lock you in the mystical van of DOOM(this is from behind the scenes) **

**Arthur:Fine,Hi **

**Morgana:Hello **

**Gwen:Hi! **

**Uther:Hello **

**Nimeuh:Hello **

**Please send in you questions and dares**


	2. Whoo People Reviewed!

**A/NThank you to everyone who sent in your questions and dares:):):):) **

MPM: The questions are from maria

Merlin- how did you found out you had magic

Nimeuh- why did you wait 20 years to kill Arthur?

Merlin: I found out when I was four and I set a tree on fire just by looking at it

MPM: Nimeuh your turn

Nimeuh: I let Uther and Arthur bond, so that when I take Arthur away from will be destroyed!-lightening strikes in the background-

MPM: Ok -backs away- moving on this bunch of questions and dares are from Merthurtilidie

Merlin-Do you secretly fancy Arthur? -Arthur in the background bursts out laughing-

Merlin: No! How could think that I like that prat!

MPM: I don't know, cause you're always saving him

Merlin: I don't fancy him!

MPM: Are you sure?

Merlin: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MPM: Calm down Merlin

Arthur-Would you kill Gwen if Merlin told you to?

Arthur: Maybe

Gwen: What!?!

Arthur: Well Merlin would have a reason

Gwen: Yeah but I'm your true love!!!

Arthur: Merlin is my best friend

Gwen: Who cares about Merlin!!!! I'm your true love!!!! -Gwen get so angry that she explodes into millions of pieces-

MPM: Ew Gwen goo!!!

Morgana-Why are you turning into an evil ***?

Morgana: I would say I was turning evil, I'm just fighting for what I think is right.

MPM: -coughs- evil -coughs-

Gwen-How could you two time Arthur and what would you do if I told on you?

Merlin: Umm she explode a couple of seconds ago

Arthur: MPM do you think you could bring her back to life?

MPM: Yes but I don't want to.

Merlin: Why?

MPM: Cause I don't like her

Arthur: I'll give you a cookie

MPM: Fine -clicks her fingers and the puddle of goo reforms into Gwen- Gwen answer the question

Gwen: I did not cheat on Arthur, he tossed me aside and Lancelot offered me comfort

MPM: And the second part

Gwen: Told who? I guess it would depend on who you were going to tell

Uther: You cheated on my son!!! You will die!!! -take out sword and stabs Gwen-

MPM: Where have you been!?!

Uther: In the kitchen

MPM: I told my sister not to leave the door open!Oh here's a dare for you Uther

Uther-I dare you to snog Nimeuh

Uther: I'm not going to snog that sorceress

MPM: You kinda have to

Nimeuh: What's going on?

MPM: You have to snog Uther

Nimeuh: What!?!

MPM: And you not allowed to kill him while he snogs you

Uther and Nimeuh: Fine -they start with slowly but then it become more passionate-

Arthur: I did not need to see that -Arthur covers his eyes-

Merlin: Shouldn't we stop them?

MPM:No let's leave them for a while,here is a dare from CrazyWriterGurl

Arthur-Dress up like Morgana, make -up and all! -everyone apart from Arthur,Nimeuh and Uther burst out laughing-

-Morgana comes out with three dresses-

Morgana: Which the purple, green or blue

Arthur: Blue, it goes better with my blond hair

MPM: Have you done this before Arthur? -raises eyebrow suggestively-

Arthur: No!!!

MPM: Just checking now, go get changed so me and Morgana can put on the make-up

-a changing room appears out of nowhere-

Arthur: Where did that come from!?!

MPM: Umm Canada?Now hurry up and get in it!!!

Arthur: Someone is a little bit moody

MPM: Just get in -Arthur walks into the changing room with Morgana's dress-

_ten minutes later _

-Arthur walks out with the blue dress clinging to his muscled figure and gets grabbed by Morgana and me to have mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow etc put on him-

Morgana: Done -Arthur turns around to reveal that his usallay plain face was coated in light blue eyeshadow,bright red lipstick, mascara and blusher resulting in him looking like a drag act-

Merlin: Whoa!!!

Arthur: Like what you see Merlin

Merlin: N-n-n no

MPM: And you claim you don't like each other -take out camera- Smile!

Merlin and Arthur: Huh

MPM: That's another picture for my scrapbook

Merlin: Can we move on now?

MPM: Oh yeah, it's time for ferb's questions

Uther-If your such a great king how come you can not see a wizard or witch right in front of you?

Morgana: Him and Nimeuh are still sucking face

Merlin: Do you want me to get the gong?

MPM: Yep-Merlin pulls out a giant gong and pushs it towards Uther and Nimeuh- Right there Merlin thanks

Arthur: What are you going to do?

MPM: Nothing-runs over and slams stick on to the gong which shocks them so much that they seperate-

Uther: Yes

MPM: There's a question for you

Uther: What there's a wizard or witch in my kingdom!!!Tell who it is or you'll be sent to the dungeons

MPM: You can't send them to the dungeon, you don't even know who they are!!!

Uther: True

MPM: Now I've got that sorted

Merlin-What do miss most about your childhood home?

Merlin: I guess I would have to say that I miss my mother the most

MPM: Aww

Morgana-How would you react if you found out you had a brother or sister?

Morgana: You mean like Morgause?

Uther: How did you find out?

Morgana: Morgana Morgause, it's not that hard

MPM: Good point

Nimeuh-Are you Morgana and Morgause's real mum?

Nimeuh: I'm not that old!!!

MPM: You were around when Uther was young, so I going to have to say yeah you are -Nimeuh walks off in a huff- I'll take that as a no.

Arthur-Would you ever turn in your friends if you found out they had magic?

Arthur: It depends on who it was, like if it was Merlin then I probably wouldn't but it very unlikely that an idiot like Merlin had do magic

MPM: -whispers to Merlin- He really is unobservant

Gwen- How would you react if you found you were a witch?

Nimeuh: She's still dead

MPM: No problem, I'll just get Gauis to cure her. Gauis!!!!!!!! -Gauis runs out-

Gauis: Yes

MPM: Gwen is dead and we need you to bring her back to life

Gauis: I don't believe it!

MPM: Just fix her

Gauis: ok -Gauis walks over to Gwen and does some docter mogo and brings her back to life-

Gwen: What do you want!!!!

MPM: Calm down, we just want you to answer the questions

Gwen: Well I would be pretty scared incase Uther found out

MPM: That's all we got time for see you next time!!!! Arthur put Merlin down!!!! Morgana!!! Uther is not your punchbag!!!!

**send in your questions and dares :):):):):):):):):)**


	3. Gauis is da man!

Arthur-How old are you?What's your father's name?What's your boyfriend's name?

Arthur: Twenty two,Uther, Merlin

MPM: You just admitted that you and Merlin are going out!!!

Arthur: No I didn't!

MPM: Yes you did!

Arthur: Didn't

MPM: Did

Arthur: Didn't

MPM: Did

Arthur: Didn't

MPM: You love him,you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him!!!

Arthur: No comment

Gwen-Jump off a bridge

Gwen: Why me!!!!

MPM: Cause you cheated on Arthur!!! -Gwen is standing on top of Millau Viaduct in southern France and gets pushed off by Gauis and falls to her death-

Gauis: Whoo!!! Gauis is da man!!!

MPM: This is a question from FanOfTv

Arthur-If Merlin is your best friend then why don't you treat him like that all the the time?

Arthur: He's a servant duh!

MPM: You're mean!!! This bunch of questions are from arthursgurrl

Nimueh-Did you and Uther ever have a thing?

Nimeuh: No why would you think that!

MPM: You did snog his face off last chapter

Merlin-are you somewhat slow in actuality, or is it all a cover so no one finds out your secret?

Merlin: It is a cover, I'm actually quite smart

Gauis-How come you don't have a love interest? everyone has had a love interest, even Uther! wait- are you gay? or do you just like animals?

Gauis: I'm too busy working for love

MPM: Aww poor Gauis!!!! -gives Gauis hug-This question and dares are from Sam

Gwen-I dare you to act like Morgana for 20 seconds

Gwen: How?

MPM: Stupid Gwen! Use your imagination

Gwen:-walks up to Uther-Why are you so full of hate!!!You ignore people who need you help the most!!!-slaps Uther-

Uther: How dare you speak to your king like!!!

Gwen: I don't see a king, I see a pathetic old man!!!!

MPM: Gwen, you've got ten more seconds

Gwen: You will go to hell Uther Pendragon!!!!

Uther: How dare you-punchs Gwen in the face-

Merlin-Did you put any pranks with your magic on anyone?

Merlin: Well, once on Arthur

Flashback

-You can see Merlin in Arthurs chamber while the prince is fast asleep, his eyes turned gold for a second and Arthur had bright pink hair-

Back to now

MPM: Nice one Merlin

Arthur-Why are you such a prat?

Arthur: I'm not a prat

MPM: Yes you are

Arthur: Merlin am I a prat?

Merlin: Yes

Arthur: You could of least backed me up!

Merlin: Do you want me to back you up or tell the truth

Morgana-Do you know from your dreams who be the Camelot future queen?

Morgana: No I cannot see that far into the future yet

Nimeuh-What's your real age?

Nimeuh: -mumbles something-

MPM: What was that???

Nimeuh: Fifty

MPM : Wow! You are old!!!

Merlin-I dare you to tell Uther how you really feel about his useless rules against magic.

Merlin: Do I have to????

MPM: Yes

Merlin: Uther, I think your rules againist magic are stupid and you should just move on and get a girlfriend already!!!!!!!!!!

-Uther has a bright red face and steam coming out of his ears-

MPM: You might wanna run now!!! -Merlin runs all the way to Australia while being chased by an angry Uther-

Ten minutes later

-Merlin and Uther are back and are riding on a kangaroo-

Uther-Why did you marry a troll?

Uther: I was under a spell so that I didn't realise that she was a troll

MPM: I bet the wedding night was fun! These questions and dares are from Alex

Uther-Why did you kill every dragon apart from the Great Dragon?

Uther: Because he beat me in a game of chess, so I let him live so that it wouldn't look like I was a sore loser

MPM: And by saying that you look like a sore loser now

Uther:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Arthur-Where is your round table at?

Arthur: I don't have a round table, I'll buy one today

Gwen- How did you become morgana's friend?

Merlin: She unconscious

MPM: Why does she keep getting into trouble?

Merlin: Cause you keeping making her get into trouble!!!

MPM: Oh yeah -snap finger and gwen is awake-

Gwen: Can you stop hurting me!!!!!!!

MPM: No

Gwen: Why not!!!!

MPM: It's fun!!!!Now answer the question!!!!

Gwen: I became her friend while I started working as her servent

Gaius- How many siblings do you have expect merlin's mom?

Gauis: Two, a brother called Ryan and a sister called Ella

Morgana- I dare you to sing the Pilot's song Magic in front of Uther

Morgana: Ok -grabs the microphone and starts singing-

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
Lazy day in bed  
Music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day  
Dream of far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Uther: I can't believe you would sing about something so vile!!!!

Morgana: But I wasn't singing about you

Merlin- do you ever think about Freya and Will , and your dad alot?

Merlin: Yeah, it hurts knowing that their gone but I know that they are all watching over me

MPM: That's so sad

Nimeuh- How you get placed on uther's court?

Nimeuh: Flutter my eyelashes

MPM: Is that all

Nimeuh: Yep

MPM: These questions are from Catindahat

Uther- why didn't you kill the great dragon?

Uther: Didn't I answer this question before?

MPM: Oh yep if you want the answer look at the previous question

Arthur- If Merlin is your best friend why are you so mean to him?

Arthur: Again, he is just a servent

Merlin- do you realise if you'd told Morgana about your magic weeks ago she probably wouldn't have gone crazy and tried to kill Uther and joined the 'dark side' ect.?

Merlin: I did after you just told me that

Gaius- have you and Uther ever had a 'thing'?

Gauis and Uther: NO!!!

Merlin -when are you going to tell Arthur how you really feel about him and about your magic?

Merlin: What do mean how I really feel about him????

MPM: They mean, when are you going to tell Arthur you love him

Merlin: For the last time I DO NOT LIKE ARTHUR!!!!!!!

MPM: What about the magic???

Merlin: When I'm sure that he won't kill me

MPM: This dare is from Waken5

Merlin- I dare you to dress up as Harry Potter and duel Uther to the death !

Uther- I dare you to dress up as Voldermort and duel Merlin to the death!

-MPM snaps her fingers and Uther is now dressed in a Voldermort and Merlin as Harry-

MPM: Let's get ready to rumble!!!!

Uther: I'm not going to it

Merlin: Fight back you coward, fight back!!!

Uther: I'm not a coward

Merlin: Are too

Uther Are not

Merlin: Are too

Uther Are not

Merlin: Are too

Uther Are not

-Uther and Merlin throw some curse at each other for a few hour but then Merlin wins when Uther collaspes on the floor-

Uther:I'll be back Harry!!!!!

Arthur: Noooo! My father

MPM: Aren't you glad that your lover is alive

Arthur: He is not my LOVER!!!!!!!

MPM: I have a source which say that he is

Arthur: Who is it!!!! Tell me!!!!!

MPM: These questions and dare are from Cammie

Arthur -What your thoughts on Lady Catherine/troll that married your father?

Arthur: She was mean and ugly!!!!!!!!

MPM: Sounds like someone else we know-glances at Gwen- (**I'm sorry to all Gwen fans but I don't like her since she cheated on Arthur**)

Morgana-Do you remember when you start to have nightmares?

Morgana: It started when I was three

Gwen- Why do you used to think Arthur was a prat?

Gwen: He used to put Merlin in the stocks all the time

Merlin-When is your birthday?

Merlin: On the 31st of December at one minute to twelve o'clock at night

MPM: Right before new year's day!!!

Gauis - I dare you to sing We're Off to See the Wizard.

Gauis: Yay!!!!  
We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.  
You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,  
Because, because, because, because, because.  
Because of the wonderful things he does.  
We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

MPM: Gauis are you ok???

Gauis: Look, I'm the sugar plum fairy!!!

MPM: Which one of you gave Gauis red bull???

Arthur: It was Lancelot!!!!

MPM: Why did you give Gauis red bull!!!

Lancelot: I wanted to see if it would give him wings

Uther-I dare you to say one good thing about magic

Lancelot: He is dead from the duel

MPM: I'll bring him back to life-claps her hand and Uther is standing in front of them alive-

Uther: Yes???

MPM: Do the dare

Uther: Well....um....a good thing about magic is that it can be used help others

MPM: Now that wasn't so hard

Uther: I am never doing that again!!!

MPM: This question is from wickedfangirl

Morgana- Do you feel like Elphaba from Wicked sometimes?

Morgana: Well sometimes when I am cooped up in the castle but when I am with the druids I feel like I belong

MPM: Here are some dares from wickedsings

Nimueh-I dare you to sing No One Mourns The Wicked and The Wicked Witch of the East.

Nimeuh: Good news! She's dead!

The Witch of the West is dead!

The wickedest witch there ever was

The enemy of all of us here in Camelot

Is Dead!

Good news!

Good news!

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:

(spoken) Look! It's Nimeuh!

Nimeuh

(spoken) Fellow people of Camelot:

(sung) Let us be glad

Let us be grateful

Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue

The wicked workings of you-know-who

Isn't it nice to know

That good will conquer evil?

The truth we all believe'll by and by

Outlive a lie

For you and -

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:

No one mourns the Wicked

ANOTHER PERSON:

No one cries "They won't return!"

ALLNo one lays a lily on their grave

MAN

The good man scorns the Wicked!

WOMEN

Through their lives, our children learn

ALL

What we miss, when we misbehave:

Nimeuh

And Goodness knows

The Wicked's lives are lonely

Goodness knows

The Wicked die alone

It just shows when you're Wicked

You're left only

On your own

ALL

Yes, Goodness knows

The Wicked's lives are lonely

Goodness knows

The Wicked cry alone

Nothing grows for the Wicked

They reap only

What they've sown

Nimeuh(spoken) Are people born Wicked? Or do they have

Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had

a father. She had a mother, as so many do:

FATHER

How I hate to go and leave you lonely

MOTHER

That's alright - it's only just one night

FATHER But know that you're here in my heart

While I'm out of your sight

Nimeuh

(spoken)

And like every family - they had their secrets

LOVER

Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty

I've got one more night left, here in town

So have another drink of green elixir

And we'll have ourselves a little mixer

Have another swallow, little lady,

And follow me down:

Nimueh

(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born,

she was - well - different

MIDWIFEIt's coming

FATHERNow?

MIDWIFE

The baby's coming

FATHER

And how!

MIDWIFE AND FATHER

I see a nose

I see a curl

It's a healthy, perfect,

Lovely, little -

FATHER

(spoken) Sweet Oz!

MOTHER

(spoken) What is it? : what's wrong?

MIDWIFEHow can it be?

FATHER

What does it mean?

MIDWIFE

It's atrocious

FATHERIt's obscene!

MIDWIFE AND FATHER

Like a froggy, ferny cabbage

The baby is unnaturally

ALL

Green!

FATHER

(spoken) Take it away: take it away!

Nimeuh

(spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

ALL

No one mourns the Wicked!

Now at last, she's dead and gone!

Now at last, there's joy throughout the land

And Goodness knows

We know what Goodness is

Goodness knows

The Wicked die alone

Nimueh

She died alone:

ALL

Woe to those

Who spurn what Goodness

They are shown

No one mourns the Wicked

Nimueh

Good news!

CROWD

No one mourns the Wicked!

Nimeuh

Good news!

ALL

No one mourns the Wicked!

Wicked!

Wicked!

MPM: Nice now on to the next song

Nimeuh  
All of my life, I've depended on you  
How do you think that feels?  
All of my life, I've depended on you  
And this hideous chair with wheels.  
Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up  
And longing to kick up my heals.

Morgause  
I've done what long ago I should  
And finally from these powers something good.  
Finally, something good.

Uther  
(spoken) Nimeuh, this changes everything.  
(singing) Nimeuh

Nimeuh

Yes?

Uther  
Uh, Nimeuh  
Surely now I'll matter less to you  
And you won't mind my leaving here tonight.

Nimeuh  
Leaving?

Uther  
Yes  
That ball that is being staged  
announcing Lady Catherine is engaged

Nimeuh  
Lady Catherine!?

Uther  
Yes Nimeuh, thats right.  
I've got go appeal to her  
Express the way I feel for her.  
(spoken) I lost my heart to Lady Catherine from the monent I first saw her. You know that.

Nimeuh  
Lost your heart?  
Well we'll see about that.

Morgause  
(spoken) Nimeuh let him go.

Nimeuh  
Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?

Uther  
(spoken) Don't come any closer!

Nimeuh  
You're going to lose you heart to me, I tell you!  
If I have - I have to... magic spell you. (Chants spell)

Morgause  
(spoken) We need to find another spell, its the only thing that will work. (Chants melody)

Nimeuh

Save him please, just save him.  
My poor Uther, my sweet, my brave him.  
Don't leave me till my sorry life has seen.  
Alone and loveless here, just the girl in the mirror  
Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East  
We deserve each other.

Arthur and Merlin - I dare the both of you sing What Is This Feeling as a duet without killing or teasing each while singing.

Arthur(Spoken):  
Dearest, darlingest popsicle

Merlin(Spoken):  
My dear mother

Both:  
There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz,

Merlin  
But of course I'll care for Arthur

Arthur:  
But of course I'll rise above it

Both:  
for I know that's how you'd want me to respond,  
yes, there's been some confusion for you  
see my Manservent/Master is...

Arthur:  
unusually and exceedingly peculiar and  
altogether quite impossible to describe...

Merlin(spoken):  
Blonde

Arthur:  
What is this feeling so sudden and new?

Merlin:  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Arthur:  
my pulse is rushing

Merlin:  
my head is reeling

Arthur:  
my face is flushing

Both:  
what is this feeling fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name, yeeesss,  
loathing unadulterated loathing

Arthur:  
for your face

Merlin:  
your voice

Arthur:  
Your clothing

Both:  
lets just say I loathe it all.  
Every little trait however small,  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing  
theres a strange exilhiration in such total  
detestation. It's so pure so strong  
though i do admit it came on fast  
still i do believe that it can last  
and i will be loathing,  
loathing you my whole life long

Knights:  
Dear Arthur you are just too good  
how do you stand it i dont think i could  
he's a terror he's a tartar we dont mean to show a bias  
but Arthur you're a martyr.

Arthur:  
Well, these things are sent to try us.

Knights:  
Poor Arthur forced to reside  
with someone so disgusticified  
we just want to tell you we're all on your side!  
we share your

Knights, Merlin and Arthur:  
Loathing, What is this feeling so  
unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the  
for her face moment I laid eyes on  
her voice you,my pulse is  
her clothing rushing my head is  
lets just say reeling  
WE LOATHE IT ALL!  
Oh what is this feeling?  
every little trait however  
small makes our very flesh does it have a name  
begin to crawl yes, ahhhh  
Loathing  
Loathing  
There's a strange  
exhiliration  
Loathing  
In such total  
detestation  
Loathing  
It's so pure so strong  
So strong

Arthur and Merlin :  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
still I do believe that it can last and I will be  
Ozians: Arthur and Merlin:  
Loathing Loathing for forever  
Loathing Loathing  
truly deeply loathing  
Loathing you you  
my whole life long  
loathing, unadulterated loathing

Merlin(speaking):  
Boo!

Arthur(speaking):  
Ahh!

Morgana - I dare you to sing No Good Deed and Defying Gravity with Gwen on the late part.  
Gwen- I dare you to sing Defying Gravity with Morgana and Popular.

Morgana: Fiyero!  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
let his blood leave no stain  
though they beat him  
let him feel no pain  
let his bones never break  
and however they try  
to destroy him  
let him never die  
let him never die

Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka...uhhh

what good is this chanting  
I don't even know what I'm reading  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you  
already dead or bleeding  
one more disaster I can add to my generous supply

No good deed goes unpunished  
no act of charity goes unresented  
no good deed goes unpunished  
that's my new creed  
my road of good intentions  
lead where such roads always lead  
no good deed  
goes unpunished

Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond  
Fiyero  
Fiyero

One question haunts and hurts  
too much too much to mention  
was I really seeking good  
or just seeking attention  
is that all good deeds are  
when looked at with an ice-cold eye  
if that's all good deeds are  
maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
all helpful urges should be circumvented  
no good deed goes unpunished  
sure I ment well  
well look at what well ment did  
all right enough so be it  
so be it then  
let all OZ be agreed  
i'm wicked through and through  
since i can not succeed Fiyero saving you  
I promise no good deed  
will I attempt to do  
again  
ever again  
no good deed  
will I do  
again!

Gwen  
(spoken) Morgana - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

Morgana  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

Gwen  
(spoken) Morgana, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted:

Morgana  
(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

Gwen  
Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur:

Morgana  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Gwen - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Gwen -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

Gwen  
If we work in tandem:

BOTH  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

Morgana  
They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

Gwen  
I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

Morgana  
(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

BOTH  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

Morgana

So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

Gwen  
I hope you're happy!

Knights of Camelot

Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

Morgana  
:Bring me down!

Knights of Camelot  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

Morgana  
Ahhh!

Knights of Camelot  
Down!

Gwen:  
(Spoken)  
Morgause, now that we're friends, i've decided to make you my new project!

Morgause:  
(Spoken)  
you really don't have to do that...

Gwen:  
(Spoken)  
i know, that's what makes me so nice!

(Sung)  
whenever i see someone less fortunate than i,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?  
my tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
and when someone needs a makeover,  
i simply have to take over!  
i know i know exactly what they need!

and even in your case,  
though it's the toughest case i've yet to face,  
don't worry, i'm determined to succeed!  
follow my lead,  
and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
i'll teach you the propper ploys,  
when you talk to boys,  
little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
i'll show you what shoes to wear!  
how to fix your hair!  
everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR! i'll help you be popular!  
you'll hang with the right cohorts,  
you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know.  
so let's start,  
'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
think of it as personality dialysis,  
now that i've chosen to become a  
pal, a sister and advisor,  
there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! i know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...uh, are.  
there's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

when i see depressing creatures,  
with unprepossessing features,  
i remind them on their own behalf  
to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state,  
or specially great communicators!  
did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude,  
it's the way you're viewed,  
so it's very shrewd to be,  
very very popular like ME!

(Spoken)  
why, miss Morgause, look at you. you're beautiful!

Morgause:  
(Spoken)  
i, i have to go...

Gwen:  
(Spoken)  
you're welcome...

(Sung)  
and though you protest,  
your disinterest,  
i know clandestinly,  
you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
you're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la!  
you'll be popular!  
just not quite as popular as ME!

Uther - I dare you to sing A Sentimental Man and March of the Witch Hunters

Uther  
I am a sentimental man  
Who always longed to be a father  
That's why I do the best I can  
To treat each citizen of Oz as a son -  
Or daughter  
So Merlin, I'd like to raise you high  
'Cuz I think everyone deserves  
The chance to fly  
And helping you with your ascent al-  
Lows me to feel so parental  
For I am a sentimental man

Uther  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

VICIOUS WOMAN  
(spoken) Good fortune, Witch Hunters!

Uther  
Go and hunt her  
And find her  
And kill her

RABID MAN  
(spoken) Kill the Witch!

Uther  
Wickedness must be punished  
Evil effectively eliminated  
Wickedness must be punished  
Kill the Witch!

Merlin  
(spoken) And this is more than just a service to Camelot.  
I have a personal score to settle with Nimeuh...with  
The Witch!

(sung) It's due to her I'm made of tin  
Her spell made this occur  
So for once I'm glad I'm heartless  
I'll be heartless killing her!

CROWD  
(Cheer)

And Arthur also  
Has a grievance to repay  
If she'd let him fight his own battles  
When he was young  
He wouldn't be a coward today!

CROWD  
Kill her! Kill the witch!

ALL  
Wickedness must be punished  
Brave Witch-Hunters, I would join you if I could  
Because Wickedness must be punished  
Punished  
Punished  
But good!

Gauis-I dare you too sing something bad with the others.

Gauis  
(spoken) Oh, Miss Morgana - The things one hears these  
days. Dreadful things:  
(sung) I've heard of an Ox  
A professor from Quox  
No longer permitted to teach  
Who has lost all powers of speech  
And an Owl in Munchkin Rock  
A vicar with a thriving flock  
Forbidden to preach  
Now he can only screech!  
Only rumors - but still -  
Enough to give pause  
To anyone with paws  
Something bad is happening in Camelot

Morgana  
Something bad? Happening in Camelot?

Gauis  
Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something baaaaaaad.  
(spoken) Sorry, "Bad".

Morgana(spoken) Gauis - If something bad is happening  
to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Uther.  
That's why we have a king.  
(sung) So nothing bad....

Gauis  
(spoken) I hope you're right:

BOTH  
Nothing all that bad:

Gauis  
Nothing truly baaaaaad:.  
(spoken) Sorry, "Bad"

Morgana  
It couldn't happen here  
In Camelot.

MPM: Great singing everyone!!! These questions and dares are from ozwizard

Arthur-I dare you to die your hair brown

Arthur: Not my hair!!!! Anything but that!!!!

MPM: I'm sorry Arthur but we have to do this -grabs Arthur and puts brown hair dye in his hair-

Arthur: NOOOOO!!!!! I look common now!!!!!!

Merlin: It doesn't look that bad Arthur

Gwen-What was your mum like?

Gwen: I don't know she died when I was a baby

Lancelot: It's ok Gwen

Gwen: I know as long as I have you by my side

MPM: People can we break up the yuck fest

Lancelot: But I thought you wanted some romance

MPM: Between Arthur and Merlin duh!!!!

Everyone expect Nimeuh-Sing Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

Uther,Lancelot,Merlin,Gwen,Morgana,Arthur,Morgause,Knights and Gauis

Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.  
Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,  
Below - below - below. Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.  
Let them know  
The Wicked Witch is dead!  
Uther  
As King of Camelot, In the Land of England, I welcome you most regally.  
Barrister  
But we've got to verify it legally, to see  
Uther  
To see?  
Barrister  
If she  
Uther  
If she?  
Barrister  
Is morally, ethic'lly  
Father No.1  
Spiritually, physically  
Father No. 2  
Positively, absolutely  
Uther,Lancelot,Merlin,Gwen,Morgana,Arthur,Morgause,Knights and Gauis  
Undeniably and reliably Dead  
Coroner  
As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her.  
And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead.  
Uther  
Then this is a day of Independence For all the people of Camelot and their descendants  
Barrister  
If any.  
Mayor  
Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked Old Witch at last is dead!

Merlin and Morgana-I dare you to sing as duel Make It Happen from Wizards of Waverly Place.

Morgana:

Uh, uh  
Ye-oww!

Merlin

Ice, Ice

Morgana

[Laugh]

You won't know anything unless your gonna try  
Might end up falling down but you just might fly  
You know it's all about what you believe in  
And maybe with something extra up your sleeve

Listen what I say  
Nothings getting in our way  
There's no fear that can stop us  
And no reason to delay  
Gonna give it all we got  
Yeah we ain't afraid to play  
So watch out we're gonna  
Make it happen

I won't be whining 'bout what it might've been  
You know i'm not too big on giving in

Merlin

Oh ok

Morgana  
I use whatever spells the law allows you see  
That is of course, if I knew how

Merlin

And she does! Woooh!

Morgana

Listen what I say  
Nothing's getting in our way  
There's no fear that can stop us  
And no reason to delay  
Gonna give it all we've got  
Yeah we ain't afraid to play  
So watch out bud we're gonna  
Make it happen

We're not afraid to fall  
Yeah we're going for it all  
There's a method to our madness  
Yeah we're answering the call  
if we used a little magic  
Well we really can't recall  
All I know is that we're gonna  
Make it happen

Morgana-I dare you to dye your skin green and steal a dog that looks like Toto.

Morgana: How am I suppose to dye my skin green???

MPM: Use your magic

Morgana: Ok-chants a old spell and her skin is a dark green-

MPM: Now, you've got to steal a dog that looks like Toto

-Morgana runs off into the street-

Ten minutes Later

-Morgana comes back with a dog that looks like Toto-

MPM: Where did you get that from???

Morgana: While I walked outside and yelled I want a carin terrier and a little girl gave me hers

MPM: You took a little girl's dog!!!!! You're meaner than Uther!!!! These questions and dare is from Chris

Nimeuh-Where you been hiding from Uther all of these years?!

Nimeuh: In a cave in the white cliffs of Dover

MPM: Good thinking,no-one thinks to look there

Merlin-Is the great dragon insane?!

Merlin: I don't know,I think so!!!

Gwen-What do want to name your kids with a certain you know who?!

Gwen i would name them either Peter or Susan

MPM: You've been watching Narnia again!!!!

Gwen: But it's interesting!!!!!

Arthur-I dare you to reavel your most embrassing secret ever!

Arthur: My most embrassing secret is.........a secret

MPM: Come on Arthur you can tell us

Arthur: No

MPM: Please

Arthur:No

MPM: Pretty please

Arthur: Fine,I like someone in this room and that's all I'm saying!!!

MPM: Aww,you're no fun!!!

Morgana- Why are you helping Mordred kill Arthur?!

Morgana: I was just helping Mordred, I didn't know he was going to kill Arthur!!!

MPM: Sure you didn' questions are from George!!!!

Merlin-Would you watch Wizards Of Waverly Place if you had a tv?

Merlin: Yeah it sounds like a cool show

Nimeuh-Do you want read Voldemort's p.o.v. in the harry potter series?

Nimeuh: Yes because, everything is always about the hero and his jounery;while the villians have only one take a lot of time working on our schemes then some kid comes along and messes everything up!!!!

MPM: Someone is a little moody today. This question is from Rory

Merlin-Is Alex ,Justin and Max Russo part of your long line of direct descendant?

Merlin: I don't know!!!

MPM: Let's do a DNA test!!!! -get's out Alex's, Max's and Justin's DNA- Merlin I need your DNA

Merlin: Ok

Couple of minutes later

MPM: The results say that the answer is yes!!!! -Merlin faints- Can someone get him out of here??? This question is from greenboy

Uther-Are you in love with Nimeuh?

Uther: No!!! Why would you think such a thing!!!!!

MPM: Cause you and her had a snog-fest last chapter

Uther: That was a dare!!!!

MPM: This question is from sammy

Arthur-What was your first thoughts on Merlin

Arthur: That he was a wimpy farm boy

Merlin: Hey I'm not a wimp!!!

Arthur: I know that now

MPM: These questions are from ash

Gwen-Do you like Lancelot or Arthur more?

Gwen: I would have to say that I like Lancelot more then Arthur

MPM: You strange,strange girl

Uther-Do you ever want to see Wicked The Musical?

Uther: If I had the time then maybe I could see it

MPM: These questons are from Defying Gravity

Morgana-How is bonding time with Morgause going with her teaching you to be evil?

Morgana: She is a great sister and she is good at teaching me to control my powers

Arthur-Do you know that you are Mordred real father and that is he going to kill you for not being there for him?

Arthur: What!?!-faints in shock-

MPM: That's all we got time for!!!!


	4. More Singing and Slashiness

MPM: We are back! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have been addicted to BBC's Sherlock with Benedict Cumberbatch-sighs- and the slashiness of the show. Please don't kill me or throw sharp objects at me-uses Gwen as a human body shield-,this question is from Merthurtilidie

Arthur- Can you describe your true love?

Arthur: Um, they have dark hair and can be a little clumsy sometimes

MPM: Oh my Gauis! You just described Merlin

Arthur: How do you know that I didn't describe Gwen

MPM: Because she cheated on you with Lancelot!

Gwen: I didn't!

MPM: Shut up Gwen, These questions and dares are from shawn

Morgause- Why do you hate Uther?

Morgause: I hate him because Morgana hates him

Arthur and Merlin-I dare the both of you to act each other for a week.

Merlin: Merlin, polish my armour while I go on another pointless hunting trip

Arthur: Yes and while I do that I'll complain about everything about my boring life

MPM: -whispering to Gauis- If only he knew

Gwen- I dare you to do an SNL Sketch involving The Dakota Fanning Show talking about the differences between Harry potter and Wizards Of Waverly Place

Gwen: Hi everyone, I'm Dakota and this is my show. Today we will be discussing the differences between Harry Potter and Wizards Of Waverly Place; so please welcome my guest Daniel Radcliffe

-Merlin enters dressed up as Harry Potter-

Merlin: Umm hi?

Gwen: So, Daniel what are the main differences?

Merlin: Well...umm...Harry Potter is a book/film and Wizards of Waverly Place is a tv show, in Wizards of Waverly Place they are taught by their father for most of the episodes and Harry only goes to Hogwarts;Harry's parents are dead and Alex's,Max's and Justin's are alive.

Gwen: Is that all?

Merlin: Ummm...yes...I think so

Gwen: Before we go, How are you Daniel?

Merlin: I'm fine though the millions of screaming fans and press are getting quite annoying

Gwen: -talking to herself- I was in War of the Worlds with TOM CRUISE for godsake and all I get is a pen and it wasn't even a good pen and he gets millions of screaming fans for waving a wand!

Merlin: Pardon?

Gwen: Nothing that's all we've got time for!

Morgana-I dare you to sing Taylor Swift's song you're not sorry and change some the lyrics to the stuff Uther did to you.

Morgana:All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around

You don't have to send for me anymore  
I won't come to see you  
This is the last life  
Don't want no deaths anymore  
And you can tell me that evil  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to send or me anymore  
I won't come to see you  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

So you don't have to send for me anymore  
I won't come to see you  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before

MPM: Nice, Theses dares are from ren

Lancelot-I dare you to be the Grim Reaper forever and your first job is taking Uther's life.

Lancelot: Die Uther!-stabs him-

Arthur: Father noooooooooo!

MPM: Calm down at least now your love for Merlin can come out in the open

Merlin/Arthur: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!

MPM: -singsong- Denial

Arthur- I dare you to get engaged to a witch and marry her a hour later.

Merlin: WHAT!

MPM: Somebody is jealous

Merlin: I'm not jealous

MPM: And I'm the Queen of England, now Arthur here is your bride to be! -a young woman walks out that looks like the female version of Merlin-

Bride: I'm Sarah

Arthur: Well helloo-kisses her hand and Merlin is steaming with jealousy-

MPM: Now that you two know each other, LET'S GET MARRIED!

Arthur: You've been eating waay too much sugar

MPM: Details, let's get on with the wedding -walks into a cupboard and walks out in a vicar costume- dearly beloved blah blah blah you may now kiss the bride -Arthur kisses Sarah passionately while Merlin looks like he's going to throw up-

Gwen-I dare you to break the world record for staying awake.

Gwen: How long is that?

MPM: Umm -checks book- eleven days

Gwen: I have to stay awake for eleven days!

MPM: Yep, we need coffee and lots of it!-random person runs and forced twelve barrels of hot coffee down Gwen's throat-

Merlin-Kill the Cullens

Merlin: Aren't they vampires?

MPM: Yes, yes they are.

Merlin: So how I'm suppose to kill them if they are already dead?

MPM: Good point, it's time for Merlin the Vampire Slayer -Merlin appears wearing a Indiana Jones outfit-

Merlin: I feel like an idiot

MPM: Just go and kill them

Merlin: If I don't come back...

MPM: Yeah, yeah I'll tell Arthur that you love him

Merlin: What!

MPM: Just leave already -leaves in a puff of smoke- Great, you set the alarm off

Five hours later

-Everyone is sat around in a circle-

Uther: Got any twos?

MPM: Go fish -Merlin comes back covered in blood- Merlin! You're alive! Morgana owns me a fiver!

Morgana: Here you go - hands her fiver-

MPM: Now go shower, this dare is from Tina

Gauis- I dare you to get Selena Gomez and David Henrie's autograph and tell them to write write keep up the magic and copy it and post it all over Camelot.

Gauis: WHOOO

MPM: Lancelot! Did you give Gauis the red bull again?

Lanelot: He tricked me!

MPM: Just go and get there autographs

-Gauis runs all the way to America and find them in a cafe-

Gauis: HI CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH

David and Selena: Umm...Sure

Gauis: THANKS!KEEP UP THE MAGIC!-back here Uther's magic senses are tingling- GAUIS OUT! PEACE! -runs back to my house-

MPM: Now copy and paste it all over Camelot -Gauis utters magic words and thousand of autographs appear

Gauis: Lanceloooooot

Lancelot: Yes

Gauis: Can I have some red bull?

Lancelot: No!

Gauis: I'll give you a cookie

Lancelot: Ok - gives him two cans of red bull-

MPM: Lancelot! What did I tell you about giving Gauis red bull!

Lancelot: Not to give him any

MPM: That's right, now go in the naughty corner-Gauis runs all over Camelot sticking the autographs- Here are some dares and questions from Percy

Arthur- What do you hate about being the crown prince?

Arthur: Well,I guess it would have to be...being over protected;I mean...when I was younger I wasn't allowed to play outside with the other boys. I wasn't allowed to go out in winter incase I caught a cold.

Merlin: I wasn't allowed to play outside until I was eight

Arthur: That's because you're an idiot _Mer_lin

Merlin: Prat

MPM: Aww love

Morgause- I dare you to kiss Merlin.

Morgause: You mean Arthur's manservant

MPM: Yep!

Morgause: OK -grabs Merlin and kisses him fiercely-

Gwen-I dare you to read the Percy Jackson series and act out some the book scenes as Annabeth

Gwen: And Morgana is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody.

Merlin: What if it lines up like it did in the Trojan War … Athena versus Poseidon?

Gwen: I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you.

Merlin: Why?

Gwen: Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions

Gwen: What sort of help was that? Here have a sandwich. Make a wish. Oops, I can't help you! Poof!

Gwen: You are the single most annoying person I have ever met!

Merlin: So much for being the bravest friend she's ever had.

Merlin-When was the first time you asked your mum why you do not have an dad?

Merlin: When I was nine and we had our annual hunting day, all the other boys went off in the woods with their dads except for me and Will

Uther-I dare you to jump rope and sing this... magic magic oh I wish use everyday like the people on Wizards Of Waverly Place or Harry Potter So let me tame my pet werewolf with my wonderful magic

Uther: Ummmmmmmmmm I'll pick Harry Potter

MPM: JUMP KINGBOY JUMP -Arthur and Merlin are holding the rope with Uther jumping in the middle-

(**A/N This is one that I made up on a sugar high)**

Uther: Soooo let me tame my pet werewolf with magic to stop him from biting me, soooooooo let me tame my pet werewolf with magic so he will stop peeing on my rug and my leeeeg soooooo let me tame my pet werewolf with magic or I'll sue the pet shop instead

MPM: Well done Uther

Morgana- I dare you to summon Piper from Charmed here.

Morgana: Fine -chants some latin words then Piper appears through a door-

Piper: Where am I? And why are you all wearing weird clothes?

MPM: Well, you are here in my Merlin fanfiction and they are all wearing those clothes because they are from the past

Piper: What about you?

MPM: Meh, I'm just weird

Piper: -to herself-This is not happening, it's just a dream. But what if this is real and I'm stuck here?-panics and freezes all the non-magic people-

MPM: Cool. Merlin! Arthur's frozen! Have your way with him!

Merlin: For the last time, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ARTHUR PENDRAGON!

MPM:-to Piper- He so is

Piper: Denial?

MPM: Yep big time -everyone unfreezes-

Gaius-Are you a Whitelighter for Merlin.

Gaius: No, sorry if I disappointed you

MPM: You couldn't disappoint us Gauis. Here are some questions from Noah!

Morgana-Do you know that you are Mordred's real mum?

Morgana: How can I be if I didn't even know him before he came to Camelot?

MPM: I don't know. Magic?

Morgause-Why did you change your name to Anna to Morgause?

Morgause: I didn't...

MPM: Here is a dare from wickedsings

Merlin and Arthur-I dare the both to sing as duet For Good.

Merlin  
I'm limited  
Just look at me, I'm limited and look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Arthur  
Now it's up to you  
(spoken): for both of us  
(sung): now it's up to you

Arthur  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them  
And we help them in return  
Now I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today because I knew  
you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you, I have been changed for good

Merlin  
It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me is what I have learned from you  
You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart  
Now whatever way our stories may end  
I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you, I have been changed for  
good

Arthur  
Because I knew you...

BOTH  
I have been changed for good

Merlin  
And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for what you blame me for...

Arthur  
Well I guess there is blame to share...

BOTH  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Arthur (same time as Merlin)  
Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood

Merlin (same time as Arthur)  
Like a ship blown off its mooring by a wind off the sea  
like a seed dropped by a skybird in the wood

BOTH  
Who's to say if I've been changed for the better?

Arthur  
Because I knew you

Merlin  
Because I knew you

BOTH  
I have been changed for good

MPM: Aww look at the love

Arthur/Merlin: THERE IS NO LOVE

MPM: WHATEVER

Gauis: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING?

MPM: I DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S FUN!THAT ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR! I PROMISE THAT ALL OTHER DARES AND QUESTION WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Even more singing and bad grammar

Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin or anything that you may recognise in this story

MPM: Hello! We am returned!

Arthur: It's we have not we am!

MPM: If Cedric can get away with bad grammar then so can I!

Merlin: But he was evil...kinda.

MPM: Do you want me to lock you in the Van Of Doom...with Morgana...and all the other people you have tried to kill...and undercooked bacon!

Merlin: No, thanks.

MPM: On with the dares! Starting with these dares from tom!

Arthur-I dare you to sing Before Gwen Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Arthur:

Right now she's probably making armour for some brown eyed wannabe,  
and he's probably getting noble...  
right now, she's probably measuring his inner thighs cause she can't get any closer...

Right now, she's probably up behind him , measuring his waist...

And she don't know...

That I dugged my sword into her armour,  
carved my name into her wooden door...  
I took a arrow to her flowers,  
slashed a hole in all her tunics...

Maybe next time she'll think before she cheats.

Right now, he's probably up saying how  
he's gonna be a knight..  
Right now, he's probably saying "I love you"  
and she's a thinking that she's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, she's probably dabbing on 3 shillings worth of that cheap peasant make-up...  
And she don't know...

That I dug my sword in to her armour,  
carved my name into her wooden door,  
I took a arrow to her flowers,  
slashed a hole in all her tunics...

Maybe next time she'll think before she cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next knight,  
Cause the next time that she cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my sword into her armour,  
carved my name into her wooden door...  
I took a arrow to her flowers,  
slashed a hole in all her tunics...

Maybe next time she'll think before she cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time she'll think before she cheats...

Ohh... before she cheats...

Morgana-I dare you to do a SNL sketch involing Wake Up Wakefield while have a crush on Justin Russo !

Morgana: Hello and welcome to Wake Up Wakefield with JUSTIN RUSSO!

Merlin: Er...Morgana

Morgana: WHAT!

Merlin: Justin Russo isn't here

Morgana: Why? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

Merlin: Nothing, Morgana

Morgana: Why did you have to murder Justin Russo?

Merlin: What the?

Morgana: Was it jealousy? Why Merlin? Oh why?

Merlin: Morgana! I DIDN'T KILL JUSTIN ****ING RUSSO!

Morgana: Ok, now over to Gwen with the morning weather.

Gwen-I dare you to do a SNL sketch involing Church Chat on the topic of magic.

The Great Dragon: So Gwen what do you think about magic?

Gwen: Well...um...magic is bad?

The Great Dragon: Mmh. But don't you use it to seduce Arthur?

Gwen: NO!

The Great Dragon: Are you sure?

Gwen: Yes! Anyway, I thought that you were on my side.

The Great Dragon: Noooooope, I'm the **slash** dragon duh

Gwen: Oh, so what are you going to do now?

The Great Dragon: This -whacks Gwen with his tail-

Lancelot: Did you have to knock out Gwen again?

MPM: Yes, yes I did.

Merlin-I dare you to do a SNL sketch involing Top O' the Morning asking people who is Harry Potter or Alex Russo.

Merlin: Welcome to Top O' Morning with me, Merlin

Arthur: And me, Arthur

Merlin: And...and...and...-whispers to Arthur- who is he?

Arthur: -whispering to Merlin- Are you kidding me! That's Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Merlin: -whispering to Arthur- Oh, well I've never heard of him

Harry: I'm right here

Merlin: So Harry, what is it that you do for a living?

Harry: I'm a wizard

Merlin: Really?

Harry: Yep.

Merlin: You're dead meat.

Harry: What are you talking about?

Merlin: -points- You see the grumpy guy with the crown and leather

Harry: Yes

Merlin: He kills people who use magic; so if I was you,I would run for my life -Harry runs off into the sunset screaming...in a very manly way-

MPM: Now, it's time for some dares from David

Morgause - I dare you to sing I'm Not That Girl while chang some the lyrics to relative to your life.

Morgause:

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that King  
But I'm not that Queen:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that King  
I'm not that Queen

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
It's who's winsome, it wins him  
Power with a immortal army  
That's who he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that Queen:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's power I know  
He loves it so  
I'm not that Queen

Arthur-I dare you to read the Harry Potter series in one day and tell your Father that J.K is a bloody genius and she make a great queen for him.

MPM: Here you go all the Harry Potter books and a box of tissues for the last books-all seven books and a box of tissues fall into Arthur's hands who is trying not to fall over-

Arthur: Princes do not cry.

MPM:_Sure. _

Five hours and a lot of crying from a certain prince who said that princes never cry later 

Arthur: Father! Father! FATHER!

Uther: What is it, Arthur? Can't you tell that I'm busy being a tyrant?

Arthur: J.K Rowling is a _bloody _genius and she would make a great queen for you.

Uther: I'll think about it.

Morgana-I dare to make cyclone with our magic to kill Morgause and Nimeuh.

Morgana: But Morgause is my sister!

MPM: You've still got to kill her with cyclone

Morgana: Fine, but you can bring her back to life?

MPM:I can't make any promises. - Morgana makes a cyclone that picks Morgause and Nimeuh off their feet until it spits them out and they fall on the floor, smahing their skulls-

Morgana: Sister!

MPM: She's fine -snaps her fingers and Morgause and Nimeuh come back to life-

Morgana: Thank evilness!

MPM: Don't you mean thank goodness?

Morgana: No.

Merlin-I dare you to read the magic tree house and bulid a tree house and put a spell on it for some kids can arrive in Camelot.

Uther: Why is everything to do with magic?

MPM: Because magic is awesome!

Uther: What about me?

MPM: Well...um...MERLIN! DO THE DARE! -Merlin grabs the magic tree house book and reads it-

4 hours and a lot of swearing later 

Merlin: Let's build a tree house! - mutters a old language and a fully builted tree house appears- Now the spell - again mutters a old language and a group of kids appear-

MPM: Go play on the treehouse, random kids who I don't know! -the kids play on the treehouse- Now here are some dares from Waken5

Morgause-I dare you to sing Everything Is Not What It Seems and Magical and Disappear from Wizards of Waverly Place soundtrack.

Morgause: Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze  
that the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes, please...

Well you might find out It'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems

Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not what it seems

Morgause:Just drive, I'm sick of talking  
We know where this is going  
I'm done, take me home  
I can't wait forever  
For you to get yourself together  
I'd rather be alone  
I'm so tired of pretending  
Just want a happy ending

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

You taught me what I know  
Guys like you come and go  
But I know things can change  
See, my heart, it may be broken  
But that won't stop me hoping

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
Make it all come true

I just wanna know what we should have done  
Wanna figure out what we could have become  
Cause I know in my heart I'm not over you  
I just wanna go back and try it again  
Turn back the time, this isn't the end of us  
It isn't the end of us, it isn't the end of us

(whoa) Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? (oh) So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

Wish I could put a spell on you  
Wish I could make you feel like I do  
Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand  
Get everything that I ever wanted  
And put a spell on you  
And make it all come true

Morgause:  
Disappear  
I remember the first time  
But it wasn't the last time  
That you told me that  
You'd take me back  
So I'm still wondering why  
It was ever a question  
I should have learned my lesson  
I keep coming back  
Like a heart attack  
That's always breaking  
I can't let you vanish  
There's no magic when you're gone

You say you don't need me  
You say, "this time believe me"  
I'm not gonna let you disappear {disappear}  
I don't wanna hear it  
I don't wanna believe it  
I'm not gonna let you disappear {disappear}

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Disappear

I don't wanna be lonely  
But you were always the only  
One who cast a spell  
And made it feel  
Like all of this was real  
Nothing but an illusion  
But I'm not gonna lose ya  
So just do your trick  
And make it quick  
Cause I'm pretending  
I can't let you vanish  
There's no magic when you're gone

You say you don't need me  
You say, "this time believe me"  
I'm not gonna let you disappear {disappear}  
I don't wanna hear it  
I don't wanna believe it  
I'm not gonna let you disappear {disappear}

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Disappear

Don't go  
I can't let you vanish  
There's no magic when you're gone

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Disappear

You say you don't need me  
You say, "this time believe me"  
I'm not gonna let you disappear {disappear}  
I don't wanna hear it  
I don't wanna believe it  
I'm not gonna let you disappear {disappear}

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Disappear {disappear}

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Disappear {disappear}  
Don't go, disappear

Merlin-I dare you to sing You Can Do Magic in front of everyone Camelot.

Merlin:I never believed in things that I couldn't see  
I said if I can't feel it then how can it be  
No no magic could happen to me and then I saw you  
I couldn't believe it you took my heart  
I couldn't retrieve it said to myself what's it all about  
Now I know there can be no doubt

You can do magic you can have anything that you desire  
Magic and you know you're the one who can put out the fire  
You know darned well when you cast your spell  
You will get your way when you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
And when the rain is beating upon the window pane  
And when the night it gets so cold when I can't sleep  
Again you come to me I hold you tight and the rain disappears  
Who would believe it with a word you dry my tears

You can do magic you can have anything that you desire  
Magic and you know you're the one who can put out the fire  
You know darned well when you cast your spell  
You will get your way when you hypnotize with your eyes  
A heart of stone can turn to clay  
And when the rain is beating upon the window pane  
And when the night it gets so cold when I can't sleep  
Again you come to me I hold you tight and the rain disappears  
Who would believe it with a word you dry my tears

And if I wanted to I could never be free  
I never believed it was true but now it's so clear to me

Gwen-I dare you to sing Strange Magic and "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic.

Gwen:You're sailing softly through the sun  
In a broken stone age dawn.  
You fly so high.

I get a strange magic,  
Oh, what a strange magic,  
Oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
Got a strange magic.

You're walking meadows in my mind,  
Making waves across my time,  
Oh no, oh no.

I get a strange magic,  
Oh, what a strange magic,  
Oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
Got a strange magic.

Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again,  
Now I've seen the way it's got to end,  
Sweet dream, sweet dream.

Strange magic,  
Oh, what a strange magic,  
Oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
Got a strange magic.  
It's magic, it's magic, it's magic.

Strange magic,  
Oh, what a strange magic,  
Oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic.

Strange magic strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic.

Strange magic strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic.  
Got a strange magic,  
Got a strange magic,  
You know I got a strange magic,  
Yeah, I got a strange magic,  
Oo-o-o-oo, strange magic.

Gwen:Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Everytime that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she doe just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on

I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone

Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Know I know my love for her goes on

Every little thing  
Every little thing  
Every little thing she doe is magic magic magic  
Magic magic magic

Gaius-I dare you to sing Magic Carpet Ride and Olivia Newton-John's song Magic.

Gaius: I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here

Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away

Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay  
Before the thing could answer me  
Well, someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found

Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away,

Gaius:Come take my hand  
You should know me  
I've always been in your mind  
You know that I'll be kind  
I'll be guiding you

Building your dream  
Has to start now  
There's no other road to take  
You won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you

You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you

From where I stand  
You are home free  
The planets align so rare  
There's promise in the air  
And I'm guiding you

Through every turn I'll be near you  
I'll come anytime you call  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll be guiding you

You have to believe we are magic  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive  
Your destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive  
For you

MPM: Now here, are some dares from do not stop the music!

Morgana and Morgause-I dare you to sing Ordinary Girl as a duet

Morgana and Morgause:Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
Suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's

They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feel when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl... (Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you...

MPM: -sarcastically- Yes, it's so ordinary to be a evil magical kingdom-taking-over girls

Morgause: There is no need to be sarcastic.

MPM and Merlin: There is always a need to be sarcastic -high fives-

Gwen-I dare to you sing Hot n Cold and Waking in Vegas.

Gwen:

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know

And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You,You don't really want to stay, no  
You,should you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You,You don't really want to stay, no  
You,should you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You,You don't really want to stay, no  
You,But you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Gwen:

You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi  
'Cause you're hung over and I'm broke

I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freaking dirty looks  
Now don't blame me

You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring?

Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.

Ha, and get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
No, don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me

Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Told me, told me, oh yeah

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Gimme some cash out, baby  
Gimme some cash out, baby

Merlin-I dare to sing Don't Forget from Demi Lovato album and Two Worlds Collide and This Is Me changing some the lyrics to stuff realting to keep your magic in the dark .

Merlin:

Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a legend, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever saving me?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in friendship, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a legend you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a legend, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the sorcerers have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a legend but you won't help it along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

He was given the world  
So much that he couldn't see  
And he needed someone  
To show him who he could be

And he tried to survive  
Holding his sword in his hand  
But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

He was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And he was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And he tried to survive  
Living his life on her own  
Always afraid of the legend  
But you've given me strength to find hope!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

He was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

I've always been the kind of man  
That hid my magic  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this power  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you don't have to hide who you are  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I have this legend  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The magic inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The magic inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I have this legend  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

MPM: That's all we've got time for! See you next time with more dares, more randomness and more bad grammar!


End file.
